I'm Still Here
by SPN221B
Summary: Rated T for character death and abuse. Co-Written with ChaseIsMyRescueBot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Rejection takes one.

Cody yawned as he sat up in bed. It was time for get up and get ready for school. He looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. 8:41! He had to be at school in four minutes! He quickly pulled on his clothes and his jacket. Grabbing his books and a piece of burnt toast off Kade's plate, he ran out the door.

"Hi dad. Thanks Kade. Bye everyone." He said as he rushed out the door.

He was in such a rush that he didn't even notice that none of his family said anything back, nor did he notice that the bots said "Morning Cody" as he passed. He got to school two minutes late. Thankfully, it wasn't late enough to go on his record.

He crept into his classroom and sat down. Frankie saw him and looked away. Cody was to busy to notice. He got out his notebook and wrote down every word his teacher said. Then he reviewed it all. They had a test tomorrow and he couldn't fail this one!

At lunch, he tried to sit with Frankie, but she was talking to other girls and the table was full. He ended up having to sit at the back of the room alone. Cody didn't really mind though. Everybody was allowed to have their own friends. But when he tried to talk to Frankie after lunch, she turned her nose up at him. He shrugged it off, thinking that she was just mad at him for some reason.

"Attention students. Griffin Rock has even hit with a series of huge thunderstorms. Please call and ask your parents to come and get you. Thank you." came a robotic voice over the big speakers.

All the students called their parents and went to talk and watch for them. Cody called his dad over the com.

"Hey dad. You there?" He asked.

His father grunted. "What is it Cody? Chase and I are a little busy right now."

"Oh... Okay. Is anyone free to come pick me up?" Cody asked, startled at his dad's harsh voice.

Dani and Kade chorused their answer. "Nope. Graham and Boulder are free though."

"Thanks." Cody said, shaken.

He waited for Boulder and his brother for an hour and then started walking home. Almost there, Heatwave pulled up beside him and opened his door.

"Thanks... Kade... Heatwave." he shivered fiercely.

That's when he realized Kade wasn't there. It was just him and Heatwave.

"No need to thank Kade, nor Graham. They refused to go get you. I'm not supposed to be out of the firehouse and none of the other bots aren't allowed either. I had to sneak out." Heatwave said, with an apologetic tone to his voice.

"It's fine Heatwave. But thanks for rescuing me back there." Cody sneezed.

"We need to get you home. I think you're getting sick. I wish I had a way to warm you up."

Cody shivered again. "I'm soaking wet. In till I'm out of these clothes, I won't be warm. That's how you can help... Get me home. Ahhhh... COOO!" Cody sneezed. "Sorry."

"It's fine Cody. Let's get you home." Heatwave said, speeding up some.

When they got back to the firehouse, Chief and Kade were there and they didn't look very happy. Heatwave transformed, letting Cody sleep a few more minutes.

"Where have you been?!" Kade shouted. "You weren't to leave the firehouse!"

"Well then next time you go get your brother that's half frozen to death!" Heatwave shouted angrily at his partner.

"Heatwave look here, right now. When you are told to stay here, you STAY here. Cody would have been fine." Chief said, with a no-room-for argument tone in his voice.

"And half dead most likely." Heatwave mumbled as he stormed down to the bunker and laid Cody on the couch. "Cody. Wake up."

"I'm up. Thanks Heatwave. I can walk from here." Cody said and stood up.

But the moment he took a step, proved that he couldn't. He almost fell, but Heatwave caught him. "I don't think you can." I'll help you to your room."

"Okay. If you must." Cody yawned and coughed.

Heatwave helped Cody to his room and a few minutes later, he checked on him. He was in dry clothes and sound asleep. Heatwave quickly gathered the other three bots for a meeting.

"Okay all of you, listen up! I know we were all told to ignore Cody, and not even glance his way, but as your team leader, I'm over writing that rule! What happened today was not acceptable. We are rescue bots, not rejection bots." Heatwave paced the room. "None of you are to blame for what happened today, but please, to the best of your abilities, protect Cody."

"Heatwave, please don't be mad at me. I would have gone to get Cody, but Graham wouldn't let me out of his sight!" Boulder said quietly, looking down.

Heatwave shook his head. "I know. I'm not least bit mad at you. Kade, Graham, and the others? Let's just say... Today they didn't deserve to be on a rescue team."

The meeting continued for a good 45 minutes or so, till Dani called them upstairs for a meeting with their so called "partners".

Chief looked at Heatwave sternly and shook his head. "Heatwave what you did today was unacceptable. You know what you are supposed to do."

"Yes Chief, I do. And that is what I did. I upheld our pledged to serve and protect. If it wasn't for me, Cody would be dead and you would have one less son." Heatwave growled with no respect at all.

Everyone sighed. Heatwave knew they didn't WANT to do this to Cody, but they HAD to. It was for his "safety" as Chief put it. None of the bots believed it.

"Heatwave," said Graham after a few moments of silence. "You know we have to do this."

"No. No you don't. Do you not see how much this will hurt him? He looks up to you all and you're just going to destroy that trust and admiration? I've never fully understood the strange ways of humans, but I do understand that most families don't hurt each other." Heatwave looked straight into the Burns' eyes. "It's like if I started treating the rest of the team like cons, not bits. It's plain out mean."

He looked at everyone one more time, then stormed out of the room. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to go check on Cody, whom I believe is sick."

The three other bots and four Burnes shrugged. They didn't like this anymore than Heatwave. The Burnes turned towards the bots and smiled sheepishly.

"Well? His side or ours?" Chief asked.

The bots looked at each other and nodded. Chase turned towards Chief. "His."

And with that, the bots left. If anyone was going to corrupt Cody's life, it wasn't going to be them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Piece by Piece. P.S. This chapter is inspired by,(well really the whole book) I'm Still Here, Jim's theme song in Treasure Planet.

So minute by minute, day by day, Cody kept being treated like a reject by all, but the bots. Most days he could care less that almost all of Griffin Rock had forgotten him. Then there were those few, very rare, in between days he wished he could just fall into his father's arms and cry like he used to. But he was a reject, the boy that no one loved, useless to the whole world.

He was very grateful for the bots friendship. They were all the family he had left now. Sometimes, when he came home from school and did his homework, he would call Blurr and Salvage. One time he even called High Tide and was tempted to call Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, Heatwave wouldn't let him.

One day he came home with a black eye. His dad saw this and shrugged it off. So did his brothers. But when Dani saw this, she got worried and when no was looking, went to talk to him.

"Cody?" She knocked on his door.

"Come in." came a muffled cry from the other side.

She gingerly opened and closed his door. Walking towards his bed, she sat down and put her hand on his shoulder. When she did, Cody gently shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"What happened today? How did you get the black eye?" Dani whispered.

"Since when do you care? This is the first time you've talked to me in two weeks." Cody retorted, but then quickly gave in. "Issca."

"What about Issca?"

"Issca did this to me. I tried to fight back, but I'm just to weak. And to make it worse all the kids watching and cheering. Even Frankie! Why Dani!? Why does the whole world hate me?" Cody cried, throwing himself into his sister's arms.

Dani embraced her brother. "I don't know Cody. I don't know. I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. I'll try to do better." she whispered.

"I forgive you. Thanks Dani, for hearing me out."

"It was no problem Cody. None at all. Now... Have you finished you're homework?"

Cody smiled. "We didn't have any."

Dani nodded. "Okay then. Go to sleep and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dani got up to walk out, but right before she turned the knob, he stopped her. "Dani?"

"Yes Cody?" she turned around.

In a flash, Cody was up and embracing her in a hug. "I love you so much Dani. Please don't ever leave."

"I love you too. And don't worry. I'm not planning on going anywhere, anytime soon." she smiled. "Cody?"

She looked down to see Cody asleep on the floor. She picked him up and put him on the bed. "Sleep well, little brother."

When she turned around after closing Cody's door, she found six, cold eyes staring at her. They all looked angry.

"What?"

"What? What?! That's all you can say!? You may have just ruined the plan and all you can say is what?" Kade shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just not as cruel and mean as you three are. He got beat up today..." she slowly trailed off.

Chief shrugged. "Your point?"

"Everyone was cheering the bully on..."

"So? What are you getting at?" Graham whispered to his strangely sad sister.

Dani started crying as if someone had just hit her. "Even Frankie. The one person he, WE thought would continue to be his friend. It's all my fault." she said, slowly spiffing down the wall till she was in a ball.

They all shook their heads. Clearly, they did not understand at all. Dani looked up and into everyone's eyes. Her father's and Kade's still had that "we must go on with the plan" look in them, but Graham's... Graham's held almost a look if understanding in them.

"How is this your fault? We ALL are doing this to him." Graham gently asked.

Dani hesitated. It had been the only time Blades and her hadn't been able to save someone. And she had felt extremely guilty about it. It had hurt her more than ever. And, other than the bots, Cody had been the only one to comfort her. What had she been doing to him?!

"It was on a rescue." she began. "Blades and I were on patrol when a plane just seemed to start falling out of the sky. We easily avoided it and started after it. We were able to get out the pilot. His name was George Rivers. We tried to get him to the hospital, but by the time we got there, he was long gone. His brother, Issca, swore up and down that he was going to get revenge one day. I just didn't realize that Cody would be the one in trouble." she finished.

They looked at each other and smiled sadly. They had known that she was going to have more trouble with this than all the bots combined.

"Dani, I know this is hard for you, but you know why we have to do this... Don't you?" her father said gently.

"Not really. Tell me again, why does this guy want Cody?" She shook her head.

Chief shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just wants people who are smart, daring, and young. Cody fits that perfectly. And as much as I don't want to do this, is rather have him hate me, than lose him."

"We all do Dani. We are doing this, because we care." Kade said softly.

She nodded. "It's just... The boy I saw in there... He looked like, like something had just killed his best friend. He looked hurt in other words."

"I know." Graham agreed. "I saw him when he came home and it literally broke my heart. It's really sad. He doesn't even have a best friend right now."

"That's not true." came Heatwave's voice. "He has us and maybe even Dani now."

Dani smiled. "Thanks Heatwave."

She turned away and smiled. Who knows? Maybe she was just the person Cody needed. And one thing was for sure. She want going to be the one who tore Cody apart, piece by piece.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is by ChaseIsMyRescueBot, the co-writer of this story.**

* * *

This isn't how it was supposed to go. Everyone was supposed to talk to each other, be with one another, and consult with one another. Instead we got THIS. Cody treated like a reject. Chief, Kade, Graham and not so much Dani anymore not being appreciative towards him. Why would anyone do this? Especially towards a kid. It's... It's disgraceful. A kid, not even 14 to go through this.

"Heatwave?" I heard Boulder say I turned around and saw Chase, Blades and Boulder behind me. "What's our plan?"

"To protect Cody at all cost, that's what!" I yelled at them and Boulder and Blades took a step back, but Chase didn't.

"Heatwave. I know that you are upset at them, but there is no need to yell at us for something that they did. We're in this together." Chase told me and I sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Besides, we possibly have Dani now. That's a possibility right? Right?!" Blades asked and I sighed, not so sure.

"Maybe Blades. Maybe. Don't give up, yet. We must use all outcomes to protect Cody. No matter what."

"So we don't lose hope?" Boulder asked me and I clenched my fists.

"No." I say. "We keep going."

* * *

 **Please review and I forgot this in the first two chapters... I don't own Rescue Bots or any of the characters. I only own Issca Rivers, George Rivers, the mystery guy, and the plot. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is by ChaseIsMyRescueBot, the co-writer of this story.**

* * *

They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger... That's not really the case in Cody's situation. Graham and I were against it at first... But once dad explained it, we had no choice but to help him. This guy is looking for Cody. I have no idea why he's looking for him, but we HAVE to protect him.

"Dani?" She heard her younger brother, Graham say as he sat beside her.

"I was thinking of what we should do." She told him and he looked at her.

"Did you think of anything?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Blank as a newborn. Dad would never-" Dani stared to say, but Graham interrupted her.

"Dani. Cody needs someone to help and support him. Maybe we can do that." He told her and she looked at him.

"Really but how can we?" She asked him and he smirked.

"I've had a plan ever since dad told us about this. Give me a little time and we'll see." He told her and walked away leaving Dani to think a little more.

"Maybe I CAN help him... Perhaps. But that means disobeying dad... I'll have to do it just this once." Graham told himself as he took out a composition notebook and begun to sketch out the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait!please read and review! See you at the end of the chapter for some important news!**

* * *

Chapter Three- Time, and Time Again.

The next day, Cody came home using the tunnels. He didn't let anyone see what had happened. He was covered in blood, scrapes, and cuts head to toe. He was a horrid mess. He was almost in his room when Graham caught him.

"Cody, are you alright?" his brother asked with concern in his voice.

"Hi Graham. I'm fine. Thanks though!" Cody slowly turned around.

"Riggghhhttt... It sure doesn't look like it." Graham raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Cody shrugged. "Oh, Issca beat me up again, except this time he had help. It's nothing really."

"And were you planning on telling us about this?"

"I was going to tell the bots. Maybe Dani too. You, dad, and Kade? Probley not. No one cares anyway and that hurts more than anything."

Cody turned to leave, but Graham stopped him. "Cody... Wait."

"What?"

"I just want you to know that we do care we just show it in different ways."

Cody smiled. "If you say so Graham. If you say so."

He then went into his room to clean up. Graham smiled at his strangely amazing brother. He was hurt, broke down, and exhausted in every way, yet he still managed to get up each day and face the world.

"Keep that up Cody. You're going to need it." Graham whispered, then added, "And most likely sooner than anyone expects."

Cody on the other hand, wasn't planning on telling anyone. He didn't want to do this anymore. He was tired of everything and everyone. But Graham was sure to ask Dani and the bots if he had told them anything, so he was going to have to.

He sighed. He knew the bots really did care, though he wasn't sure about Dani. She might care a little, but not a lot.

He changed his clothes and went to get his homework. When he saw it he threw it on the floor and screamed in his pillow before picking it up again.

It was in a little plastic bag, tore to sreads, with a note taped to the front of it.

"Hey Cody," the note began. "I bet you can't get your work done now. Enjoy your F!"

Cody ripped up the note and threw it out the window. "Why me? Why me? Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" he cried.

He took the bag downstairs to the kitchen table and dumped out. Then, piece by piece, he put his homework back together. When he was done he did the REAL work.

A few minutes later, Cody finished and ran upstairs. He heard Kade and his dad coming and DID NOT want to be the center of attention. He found Dani and told her what happened just to get some of the guilt of lying to his brother off his shoulders. Then he realized that he had left his homework on the table downstairs.

"I can't go down there." Cody whispered to himself. "I can't stand against them. I, I just wish that I could have things like they used to be. Why, oh why, oh why?"

"Dani, get down here now." he heard his father call. "Team meeting in five."

Cody mentally slapped himself. He couldn't go down to get his homework now. Not while the bots and his whole family was down there. He then went to him room and opened his window. The breeze felt nice. Nice. How long had it been since he felt that way? In his mind, to long.

"Cody?" he heard a voice outside his window. "Are you in there?"

Cody almost cried. He hadn't heard that voice for almost three weeks. He'd missed Frankie so much. But since when did she talk to him? Something was wrong with this picture, but the need for a friend overcame his wonder.

"Frankie? Is that you?" he leaned out the window to get a better look.

All of the sudden, he slipped and fell. He grabbed the window seal and hung on for dear life. He tried to pull himself back up, but he was to weak. He hung there for about five minutes before it started to rain.

"No, no, no." he cried. "Please don't rain, please don't rain!"

But no matter how much he pleaded, it kept on raining. He felt himself slipping, till the edge was to slick to hold onto and he fell. As he fell, he cried. He shouted for Frankie, the bots, Dani, and pretty much everyone else he could think of, but no one came. When he landed, he tried to break his fall by rolling, but had no such luck. Thankfully he had landed on a soft patch of grass.

So he sat up and tried to stand, but the second he put presure on his left leg, he doubled over in pain. He carefully pressed on it and winced when he felt the pain. Cody shouted for someone, anyone, again, but no one could hear him. Night was falling fast and the rain still hadn't stopped. Well, he thought, I guess I'm sleeping out here tonight.

Cody woke up the next morning freezing and his name being called. He realized that it wasn't any of the bots, nor Dani, but his dad. He went to shout out, yet hesitated. His father wouldn't be trying to find him unless he was angrey... Right? He heard Kade talking to his dad and Heatwave transforming.

"I can't find Cody anywhere. It's like he disappeared. Do you think..." Kade trailed off, as if he was afraid that if he said the words, it would really happen.

"No. He has to be still on the island. Keep searching. And don't stop till you find him." Chief Burns said shortly.

Kade nodded. "Kay. I'll keep searching. Do you want me to check the airport? He might be there."

Chief Burns shook his head. "No. Dani will do that. Besides, she has full time access to that place and you don't."

"Wait, and Cody does? That doesn't make sense! How'd he get full time?"

"He was there so often with Dani, that I figured it'd be better for him to have his own, rather than using Dani's all the time. Now we've been held up here long enough. Go find Cody." he spoke quickly. "I'll be here just in case he comes back."

Cody, hearing all of this, tried to call again, but his voice was so hoarse, that he couldn't talk. He couldn't even whispered. Tears ran silently down his face. They did care, but no one would ever be able to find him. He couldn't talk or walk. He might as well be dead. No would ever miss him. He realized he was fighting to stay awake. If he fell asleep, his pain would go away. He would probley end up dead, but who would care anyway? Giving up, he let himself fall asleep. He felt himself slowly fading, and the last thing he heard was a rumble of footprints and his name, before his world went black.

"CODY! NO!"

The important news! I have a deal for you. For every review I get from you all, I'll post one review on your stories. We'll see you! P.S. I wrote this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Rescue Bots. Please R &R.**

* * *

Chapter Four- It's a Slow Death for Me.

"Well? How is he?" Chief Burns asked, the minute the doctor walked out.

"He'll live, but he is in a very bad condition. He has to cracked ribs, an almost punctured lung, and his left leg in broke in four spots. Along with those injures, he most likely will have some major trama issues and he has hypothermia. He's asleep right now and I don't recommend waking him."

Cheif Burns nodded. "Thank you. May we at least go see him?"

The doctor nodded and told a nurse to take the Burns family to Cody. The nurse shook their hands and lead them to him. Everyone looked away when they saw the coundition of the youngest Burns.

While they knew it was not their fault that Cody fell out the window, or did he jump they might never know, they couldn't help, but feel guilty. He was hurt in a way that they could never fix. He could never trust him again.

"Kade, you're needed downtown. Fire at city hall. We won't be far behind you." his dad said quietly.

"Kay." Kade answered, and started his way downstairs.

Everyone stood there for about five minutes and then started after Kade. Dani hesitated. Turning to look at her brother, she whispered something.

"Please stay strong Cody. And please wake up." she whispered and then ran out.

What everyone didn't know was that disaster was about to strike. They all knew Cody was at risk of dieing. If anything went wrong he could die. But no one suspected that THEY could be the one who was killed.

They quickly put out the fire, but before they made it back to the hospital, Blades started complaining.

"Dani, I don't feel right." he said as his roder hiccuped.

She nodded. "It's probly due to all the ash in the air. Let's go down."

Blades didn't respone. He suddenly started spinning and kept spinning faster and faster. He was out of control! Through the com came Kade's voice.

"Dani, Blades tail roders are on fire. You need to set down ASAP!"

"I'm... Trying! I can't... Control... Blades! The controls... Are jammed!" She shouted, through the smoke filling the cockpit, and very much scared.

Blades yelled suddenly. "We're going down!"

Everyone screamed as Blades and Dani crashed. They all got out and rushed over to. the wreak.

"Dani! Dani! Wake up! Please wake up!" her father cried.

The three bots opened Blades jammed canopy. Kade lift out Dani and sat her down. The bots, while worried for Dani, looked on at their teammate in dismay. Blades was in a horriable position. He would never fly again. He might be able to transform again if they got him into stasis now.

The Burns family was doing their best to save Dani. CPR, infibulators, mouth to mouth. Nothing helped. She was gone. Between the amount of blood lost and with the stress of Cody almost dieing, there was no saving her. The only thing they might be able to save, was Blades.

Chase looked at the Burns and made a desion. He had to get Blades back to the firehouse. Telling Heatwave and Boulder to take Blades back, he went to help the three Burns.

Cheif Burns saw the bots actions, and nodded. If they couldn't save Dani, they could at least save Blades. If they could save one person- or bot- might as well.

"Dad," said Graham, as he walked over. "Who's going to help Cody now? He doesn't trust any of us. Trust me, I know."

He shook his head. "I don't know Graham. I don't know. All I can tell you is that we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?"

"That is, who's going to tell him?"

With that, they both looked at the dead girl. The blood flow had stopped at was pooling around her. One less teammate, one less friend, one less person in the world tonight. No one left for Cody to lean on...

As they stood they in respect, one person was watching with joy. His plan had succeeded. Ahhh, he thought. How sweet is revenge? Very sweet.


	7. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
